life_is_strangefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Наряды Хлои
]Игрок может выбрать различный наряд для Хлои Прайс в Life is Strange: Before the Storm. В зависимости от выбора игрока, остальные персонажи будут реагировать на Хлою по-разному (за исключением бонусных нарядов, возможно, из-за того, что они могут помешать погружению). В каждом эпизоде есть два варианта экипировки: по умолчанию и из Deluxe Edition. Наряды Deluxe Edition, наряд члена Square Enix и экипировка Preorder Bonus одинаковы во всех эпизодах. :Смотрите также'' Наряды Макс.'' Наряды Эпизод Один - "Пробуждение" Стандартные: Доступны два стандартных наряда: Ворон и Бабочка. Опциональные: Если Хлоя украдёт у продавца футболок, она также сможет использовать футболку Firewalk. Deluxe Edition: Deluxe-издание включает в себя три дополнительных формы: Punk Doe, Hawt Dawg Man и Illuminati. Square Enix Membership: Один наряд доступен для зарегистрировавших аккаунт Square Enix: Bird Skull. Preorder Bonus: Предзаказавшие игру получили Классический наряд Хлои. Эпизод Два - "О дивный новый мир" Стандартные: Доступны два стандартных наряда: Tarot Tower и Rorschach Skull. Опциональные: '''Если Хлоя возьмёт шапку из бардачка пикапа, она сможет носить форму Raven Hair. '''Deluxe Edition: Deluxe-издание включает в себя три дополнительных формы: Punk Doe, Hawt Dawg Man и Illuminati. Square Enix Membership: Один наряд доступен для зарегистрировавших аккаунт Square Enix: Bird Skull. Preorder Bonus: Предзаказавшие игру получили Классический наряд Хлои. Эпизод Три - "Ад пуст" Стандартные: Доступны два стандартных наряда: Череп и Дракон. Если Хлоя нашла шапку в бардачке пикапа, она сможет носить её вместе с обоими нарядами. Опциональные: If Chloe took the shirt form the donation box at the Amber House, she can wear the Cone of Fire outfit. If Chloe found the beanie in the glove compartment of the truck at the junkyard, she will wear it with this outfit. Deluxe Edition: Deluxe-издание включает в себя три дополнительных формы: Punk Doe, Hawt Dawg Man и Illuminati. Square Enix Membership: Один наряд доступен для зарегистрировавших аккаунт Square Enix: Bird Skull. Preorder Bonus: Предзаказавшие игру получили Классический наряд Хлои. Восприятие Эпизод Один - "Пробуждение" Firewalk = Firewalk (Only available if Chloe steals the shirt from the t-shirt vendor.) *The next morning when looking at the shirt, Chloe will think, "A trophy of last night's epic win. I wonder if Rachel Amber got a shirt, too... would it be weird if we both show up to school wearing the same thing?" *At home, Joyce will comment on Chloe's Firewalk shirt with Chloe responding that she is "still bummed" Joyce wouldn't let her go. Joyce will then reveal she knows Chloe snuck out to see them. *At the Blackwell Campus, Skip will comment on how he sees Chloe went to see Firewalk by the shirt she is wearing. |-|Butterfly = Butterfly *At the Blackwell Campus, Mikey will look at your shirt and say, "Now that is a creature I wouldn't want to fight", when you talk to him and Steph. *At home, Joyce will comment that Chloe being tired will teach her to break curfew. *At the Blackwell Campus, Skip will be completely surprised Chloe went to see Firewalk at the old mill. |-|Any other outfit = Any other outfit *At home, Joyce will comment that Chloe being tired will teach her to break curfew. *At the Blackwell Campus, Skip will be completely surprised Chloe went to see Firewalk at the old mill. Эпизод Два - "О дивный новый мир" Tarot Tower = Tarot Tower *Rachel will comment on Chloe's shirt, saying that the tower is a tarot that represents sudden change, and that she always pegged her for the dramatic type. |-|Rorschach Skull= Rorschach Skull *Steph will comment on Chloe's shirt, saying that it looks like the tea leaves used to tell people's fortune. *Rachel will comment on Chloe's shirt, saying that she knew she would pick that one because it was the gloomiest of the bunch. *Mrs. Amber will comment on Chloe's shirt, asking her what she sees in the rorschach inkblot. |-|Raven Hair = Raven Hair (Only available if Chloe took the beanie out of the glove compartment after fixing the car.) *Mr. Keaton will comment on Chloe's shirt, saying that the birds leave the girl's head just as do her thoughts. *Rachel will comment on Chloe's shirt, saying that she knew she would pick that one because it is a shirt for a free spirit. Эпизод Три - "Ад пуст" Skull = Skull *Joyce will comment on the shirt, saying that it has been years since she saw it. *Rachel will comment on the shirt. *Eliot will comment on the shirt, saying that he didn't know that Chloe was into cars. |-|Dragon = Dragon *Rachel will comment on the shirt, saying that she likes it. *Eliot will comment on the shirt, saying that he didn't know that Chloe was into dragons. |-|Cone of Fire = Cone of Fire (Only available if Chloe took the shirt from the donation box at Rachel's house.) *Rachel will comment on the shirt, saying that it's an interesting choice in clothes. *If Chloe gave the money to Damon in Episode 2, Mikey will comment on the shirt, asking if what is in it is a "fire cone". *Eliot will comment on the shirt, saying that he likes it and that he never noticed Chloe wearing it before. Галерея Эпизод Один - "Пробуждение" Butterfly_shirt.png|Chloe wearing the "Butterfly" outfit. Crow_shirt.png|Chloe wearing the "Raven" outfit. Firewalk_shirt.png|Chloe wearing the "Firewalk" outfit. Эпизод Два - "О дивный новый мир" Roscharch_skull.png|Chloe wearing the "Rorschach Skull" outfit. Tarot_tower.png|Chloe wearing the "Tarot Tower" outfit. Raven_hair.png|Chloe wearing the "Raven Hair" outfit. Бонус "Deluxe Edition" Hawt_dog_man_shirt.png|Chloe wearing the "Hawt Dog Man" outfit. Illuminati_shirt.png|Chloe wearing the "Illuminati" outfit. Jane_doe_chloe.png|Chloe wearing the "Jane Doe" outfit. Бонус за предзаказ Classic_chloe.png|Chloe wearing the "Classic Chloe" outfit. Интересные факты *На одежде панк-доу есть слово «Джейн» перед «Доу». «Джейн Доу» - это терминология полиции в англоязычных странах для трупа женщины, личность которой неизвестна. Он также используется в качестве общего имени заполнителя. Категория:Геймплей Категория:Геймплей (Before the Storm) Категория:Before the Storm en:Chloe's Outfits pt-br:Roupas da Chloe